Crazy Unconditional Love
by PatienceSwag
Summary: A girl who reunites with her high school lover but she faced many obstacles. After moving from home, she decides to stay with her uncle Brown until she could offord her own place. And... WHAT THE WHAT? Madea's here too? Oh great...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, I am Patience_Swag, and I am new to FFN. I hope you all will enjoy my first story. Please review, NO FLAMES, because I get crunk. SO stay in your lane, and will stay in mine. I am a very cool person and I want to show you guys my talent. **_

_**Thank you. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Madea or the characters just my OC**_

_I've Waited Too Long_

_Chapter 1:_

*Patience's POV*

Today was the time for me to move out of my momma's house. I was so freaking scared, I didn't know if I wanted to help the movers with my belongings, or pay them to stop. I stood in the kitchen with my hands on my hips, staring at all the memories that made me happy.

My mom was sweet, but she was awfully strict. My brothers, Chauncey and David jumped at the chance to leave when they got older. I decided to stick around, but now I have to leave. Here in Tampa, Florida, you needed money and a place to stay. I had both, considering I just graduated from law school, I had a better chance at everything. I finally came to my senses: I had to get my own place.

My name is Patience Harden. Sometimes I wish adult life wasn't an option, but here's my chance of freedom. I turned around to be startled by my mother's presence. Her eyes were an almond color, and they were filled with sorrow. Her curvy hips and butterscotch skin was smooth. Her hair was jet black, and flowed down her back.

"Patience you don't have to do this." She said with glassy eyes. I opened my arms to embrace her, and then waterfalls of tears made its way down our faces. "Its okay mom." I said as I caressed her hair. I stood back and saw that she would miss me for sure. "I'm only a phone call away." My voice quivered. "Patience, I know that." My mom giggled. We both laughed to tall the awkwardness that thickened the air. "So are you all set?" my mom asked as she patted my shoulder and walked over to the refrigerator. "Yea mom, all I have to do is pay the movers, and then I'm going to leave." I smiled. I could feel the tears coming up my throat as I said those words.

After three minutes of silence, I decided to leave. "Whelp, I'm gonna get going now." I said as I hugged my mother tightly. "Do you have the extra house key?" I asked. She nodded. "Do you have my cell number?" I asked as fresh tears corrupted the rims of my eyes. She nodded. "Well I'm gonna go. I love you mom, and pray for me." I said as she walked with me to the door. "I love you Pate." She whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks. She kissed me on the cheek. "Bye mom." "Bye" she responded. When I let my hand slide pass her fingertips and to the doorknob, I just realized that I was an adult, and I wasn't with my mom anymore.

She stood at the door as I made my way towards my Range Rover. I got inside and cried myself a headache. My strength returned as I sucked in my pride and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Leroy Brown, Madea, or any other characters. Just my OC.**_

Chapter 2

*Mr. Brown's POV*

"Cora, that girl ain't coming over here, we ain't got no room." I complained. Cora set the washcloth on the sink and turned towards me and said. "Mr. Brown give Patience a chance, she told me that she need a place to stay until she can find her way." "I know where she can stay." I said as I made my way towards the fridge.

She walked up to me and placed her hand on her hip. "Where Mr. Brown?" she asked. Why was she all up in my persical (personal) space. I backed up and looked her over with confusion. "Little girl, backs all the way up. I'm choking on your scent." I laughed. She frowned and walked back over towards the sink.

"Mr. Brown, I just don't see why she can't—"she said before Madea burst through the door. Oh God she looked like a dying whale. Bam was right on her heels. "Helllerrrrrr." Madea bellowed with a high annoying voice. "Geez, did you brush yo gums this mornting?" I asked as I stumbled back. "Brown don't play with me, I will go postal up in here… ANTYWAYS, Cora I heard my great niece is coming to stay with you." Madea said as she stole an olive off the plate. Bam was sleep in a chair. She was old and rusty anyways.

I made my way towards the fridge when the doorbell cackled. "Cora you gone get that?" I asked as I pulled out a lemonade bottle and closed the fridge door. She hurried to the door while saying. "Now Mr. Brown, Why you couldn't get it—hey Patience." Madea and I both rolled our eyes.

Patience walked in smiling. Her skin the color of milk chocolate, she was a little thick, and had very long hair or probably that sinful weave these women be gluing to their scalps. I shook off that thought and joined the small talk.

She came over to hug me and I halted her. "I don't know where yo hand been. I like santitsed (sanitized) people." I said as she frowned. " Uncle Brown I am just showing you some love" she chuckled. Madea walked around the island and said. " Brown aint santitsed himself. He homless in a home. He keep saying he pay the bills, but erbody know that saints don't lie. I aint no saint, but I don't lie either." She said.

" Now Madea." Cora interfered. " Cora I made sure you aint cookies and cake when I worked the ole like a fireman. I sored and ached when I came from some man that I didn't know house—"No one needs to visualize a cow on a human. I bet you crushed the poor mans bones. And them poles didn't have a chance, bent into square." I said. Cora laughed.

" Brown I ant even see how I ended up in bed with a gorilla such as you, now you got Cora scared to date strangers. You need to go change clothes looking like a skittle bag." She leaned back roaring in laughter. That wasn't even funny. Hyenas laugh at everything.


End file.
